<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Eyes by Katlyn1948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897152">Blue Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948'>Katlyn1948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bachelorette Party, Day 7, F/M, Gendrya - Freeform, Kinktober, Sex Talk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katlyn1948/pseuds/Katlyn1948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya reminisces on her first time riding Gendry</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arya Stark/Gendry Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober Collection [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Gendrya Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I wrote this during lunch...it’s a different take on Kinktober for Gendrya.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Arya was miserable, I’m fact she was absolutely annoyed. The last thing she wanted was to parade around town with a bunch of drunk women while they wore cock headbands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now that they were finally situated in the hotel room Sansa had reserved, she could let out a breath of relief. Soon, the drunkards would crash and she would be able to sneak out and be with the only person she could stand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have an idea!” Margaery exclaimed. Her make up was a mess, her head band was askew, and Arya could smell the stench of alcohol on her breath from where she was sitting two feet away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?” Talisa cocked her head to the side, intrigue setting in. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, since it’s Sansa’s bachelorette party, and we’ve done all the bad things we can do, let’s gossip about how good out significant others are good in bed. Should make for some interesting conversation. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oh gods!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Could this night get any worse. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I think I’ll pass on hearing how my brothers perform in bed.” Arya groaned. There were three women among them that were coupled with one of Arya’s brothers. The last thing she needed was to hear </span> <span class="s2">that</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on, Ar! Please, for me?” Sansa’s eyes went wide and her lip begs each to pout. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Oh for fucks sake!</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine!” She conceded. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group of women took turns divulging in their sex lives. Arya cringed a few of the stories, but laughed at others. Not all were bad, but she still didn’t like the fact she was hearing about how well her brothers performed in bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about you, Arya? Any juicy stories?” Dany asked, after the other girls had shred their stories. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No one knew she was with Gendry, or that she had been for the last several years. They had managed to keep their relationship secret, for fear of what her oldest brothers would think or do. He was after all their best mate. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t reminisce, especially about the time Gendry had her seeing stars. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was soon after they had gotten together, she was high off of losing her virginity to the man and she wanted more. She was new to sex and she wanted to experiment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She remembered the way he had laid on his bed, completely bare for her, and how she crawled atop him. His cock was ready for her and she didn’t waste time to slide down his length, until he was fully inside, filling her up completely. It was a new sensation, compared to the standard missionary they had been doing for the last several weeks, and it allowed for him to reach points within her body she didn’t even know existed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The memory brought a smile to her lips and she couldn’t help but take her bottom lip into her teeth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahhh, it must be something good.” Meera noticed, and the other girls snickered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay! So, I have been seeing someone and well, it was good.” She blushed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What!? My little sister is no longer a virgin?” Sansa feigned surprise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut it!” Arya waved. “Anyway, it was my first time riding him. Gods, it was amazing! I was in control and being able to have that, it sent shivers down my spine. And the best part, he let me do whatever I wanted. I went my pace and all he could was hold on to my waist and let me have his way with him. Gods, and when he looked at me with those blue eyes, I crumbled.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There sighs of swoon as Arya finished her story. Each one of the girls completely captivated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait...” Sansa broke the spell. “Blue eyes?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><em><span class="s2">Shit</span></em> <span class="s1">. </span></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>